Little Flower
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: AU of Grim Adv. tale with Mandy and Kiactu as main couple. Poetry at the end that may or may not deal with the fic. Most characters OOC, including Mandy. Human!Kiactu Character Death and mentions of other characters


**LITTLE FLOWER**

KLK: KoP Leader Kiactu here, with a oneshot lemon of Kiactu and Mandy. Warning: OOC Mandy, OOC Sperg, OOC Mindy, Human!Kiactu, Normal!Billy, one-sided IrwinxMandy, Tougher, but still weak!Irwin. Kiactu, give the summary.

Kiactu: Kiactu and Mandy have been friends ever since their parents introduced them as little kids. As they grew older, feelings began to form for the once-close friends. Read on as they go through the ordeal of a crazy boy who thinks that Mandy should be his, the death of a not-as-close friend, along with the drive of hormones that drive the couple to near sexual insanity.

KLK: Thank you, Kiactu. KoP Leader Kiactu (me!) does not own the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. Any flamers will be shot and survivors will be shot again.

Kiactu: That was mildly disturbing, but adequate.

**STORY START**

_His hands stroked her sides, eliciting a moan from her body and making her moan. His hot, steamy breath harassed her nipple, making her moan even more. He brought his hand up and gently squeezed the bud, making her grab onto his long, silver-blond hair and pull. A growl escaped his throat __as she forced him to look into her seagreen eyes _(**AN: Just roll with it**). _A smile ghosted across his lips and he kissed her long and hard, his hand sneaking its way down her tone stomach and into her pink bikini panties with the flower on her crotch, reminiscent of her midriff shirt. _I swear_, he thought_, she only buys things from that particular company. _His thumb and index finger found her clitoris and pinched it, making her moan into the kiss. "Mandy," he called. She looked at him. "You know...I love y-_"

A force jumped down onto his torso, making Kiactu Maheem jump up in pure rage and pain. "Ow," he said, rubbing said spot. He heard a giggle and noticed a weight on his body, pressing him down into the bed. "Hey, Kiactu," the source said, making him give a mock glare to the girl laying on top of him. He stared up at her with one eye open. When they were little, she commented on how those eyes used to creep her out. They were a deep gold, like a sea of daffodils, on sclera that was as black as night. The doctors couldn't figure out what caused them to be that color and decided on it being hereditary from his mother's side of the family, as an ancestor had those exact eyes.

She sat up, straddling his waist and he felt the blood rush to his nether regions. "You know, you have to get up for school. You are my ride, so I can't waste another day for you to get up." Kiactu groaned and closed his eyes, draping his right arm over his eyes. He felt a shift in weight on his torso, a shoe brush his pectoral muscles, and a pressure on his semi-erect member. He also felt a little nub on the edge of his head and a moan escaped his mouth.

Mandy held in hers, but it would be a long time before she forgot this feeling. He uncovered his eyes to see that somehow, her skirt had picked up and showed her pink thong. The boy hurriedly closed his eyes, too shocked to look at his friend anymore. _Is this one of those awkward moments?_ he thought. Kiactu slid off from under the girl and got up, going to take a bath. "This never happened, agreed?" he asked, getting a quick nod in agreement.

Later that morning, Kiactu and Mandy were running out the door. Kiactu had a PopTart in his mouth while Mandy was still chewing on hers. Standing in the doorway was his parents and younger siblings (**AN:** **Reference to new characters in the KoP timeline**). Kai looked outside to see his son and future girlfriend enter their car and drive off. "Honey," he told Rachel, his wife, "I think you need to call Mandy's parents and tell them of our wedding contract." Kiactu's mother smiled. "Of course."

Shiax smiled. "So...Kiactu's going to get a girlfriend, huh?" Jinro smirked to Shiax. "I knew he would eventually get her."

The drive to school was really silent. Neither of them wanted to bring up what happened that morning just yet. They both kept glancing at one another and blushing. While Kiactu was driving, he suddenly got the urge to play his music. "Remember this tape?" he asked Mandy, putting it in to the cd player. "Hi!" a much lighter voice said into the speaker. "This is Kiactu and Mandy's Mixtape! Your stop for the funnest music in all of North Endsville!" The present Kiactu smiled as an old anime theme came on: Mandy's favorite, **Papermoon** by Tommy Heavenly^6.

A smile came across Mandy's face as she watched Kiactu make a fool out of himself as he drove by singing along with the lead singer. _He always seemed to make the best out of all situations_, she thought, her expression thinking about his lips.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked, only to get a nod in return.

**FLASHBACK (TWELVE YEARS AGO)**

A four-year-old Kiactu hated to go to dinner parties with his family. The only highlight would be that he heard that other families brought their children. It took his dad and mom a few minutes to get him ready and baby twins Shiax and Jinro were left with their grandmother, who always spoiled the little kids to death.

The car drove in a parkway of a house that looked like it costed a great deal of money, parking in a little space between a Hummer and a Corvette. The family stepped out of the car and walked to the front door, waiting on it to open. When it did, a man with short brown hair, glasses, and a pinstriped suit opened the door. He looked thin, like a track star. "Hey, honey," he called back into the house, "the Maheems are here!" Seconds later, a woman walked up, her body a perfectly healthy Coke-bottle shape. She wore a blue strapless dress that had a slit that went up to her calf. On the stomach was a cut-diamond shape that showed her stomach, which held nigh a stretch mark for the guests to see.

"Well, hello there," she cooed, grabbing the little boy on his cheeks. He just stood there and took it, really liking the woman. "And who is this young man?"

"Kiactu, give her your name," Kai ordered. "My name is Kiactu Lorenzo Maheem, madam," he answered, giving her a curtsy. She squealed and picked him up, smashing him into her generous breasts. "Awwww," she groaned, hugging him close. "He's so cute and well-mannered!" Kiactu was squirming because of the lack of oxygen and moving about. "Okay, that's it, Amanda," her husband smiled, "you're squeezing the life out of their son."

Once she let go, Kiactu took a long gasp of air and moved with his parents. _I thought I was going to die!_ He thought, anxious to walk away from the woman. Kai smiled at his son's first "sexual" encounter and laughed, storing that little bit of info away for blackmail when he gets older. Rachel frowned at her husband's plan, knowing he was going to blackmail Kiactu later on in his life.

A few minutes after the dinner, the guests had all left except for one last family. Kiactu was watching from afar as his parents talked with their hosts when a little girl in a pink spaghetti string dress walked up to him. "Hello," she said. "My name is Mandy."

"I'm Kiactu," the boy said, looking up at her. "Nice to meet you."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked. Kiactu looked away from her. "I don't know. I've had them for as long as I could remember," he answered, hoping he could put back on his mask. "I don't like them. They're too freaky."

"Yeah, but you know what?" Mandy asked, gaining the attention of the young boy. "They make you look unique and cool." Kiactu looked up at her in confusion. "Really?"

A smile grew across his face as she confirmed it. "Really." He then got up and looked at the girl. Her golden-blond hair, a deeper color than his silver-blond, albeit lighter than regular blond, was done up in what appeared to be devil horns. Her smile lit up the room, as if he was in another dimension.

Kiactu stuck up his hand. "Let's be friends," he said, waiting for her to grasp them. She put her palm in his palm, shaking it. "Of course." The parents looked up at them and smiled. "Ah, Kiactu has a little girlfriend," Kai said, Rachel and Mandy's parents agreeing. "We'd better get a wedding contract signed for these two in the near future."

**FLASHBACK END**

Over the years, the two got close. Birthday parties, Fourth of July celebrations, Christmas, almost any holiday would find these two holding hands at the most opportune of moments. One time, Kiactu thought Mandy was moving away from him forever, so he cried himself to sleep one night. Later, he found out that she was moving in to the house next door and they found that sleeping over sometimes calmed the both of them down.

Whenever she would spend the night at his home, they would talk for hours before falling asleep together, with her in his arm. As they grew older, it got more awkward to sleep in the same spot together, with puberty and whatnot. But, sometimes they would just do it to feel each other's warmth. Some days would find Kiactu alone, others with Mandy in his bed. But, it had stopped for a while when he started dating Mindy, the cheerleader from her school. Mandy didn't speak to him for a week. Then one night. . .

**FOUR YEARS AGO**

Kiactu walked into his house, not uttering a word. His parents tried to get him to speak, but he just made his way to his room, closing the door after him and lying down on his bed, his feet dangling over the side. He had gotten into a fight today with Mandy because she didn't approve of him dating Mindy, her rival since Pre-K. In the end, they walked away, still pretty ticked that they didn't get their way.

Now he was feeling the regret, but still felt sore about it. He knew she was jealous of Mindy, but didn't know why. As he laid there and thought, it had turned night and the window had opened. Mandy crawled in, dressed in only her pink nightgown. Kiactu didn't even blink an eye in her direction, knowing that she was there, just he didn't want to talk to her right now. He turned onto his side, facing away from her. She knew what it meant, but she took the invitation anyway.

She laid in bed with him, not facing him either. "You know," she said to herself, hoping that he was listening. "You can be an ass sometimes. You can also be dense. But, that makes you you and if you want to date some girl who will only snap your heart like a twig. Even if I don't actually approve...I'll let this little thing slide." Kiactu then gave her a questioning look. "Ummm. . . Thanks. . . I guess,"he said, not believing the words coming out of the girl's mouth. "Since when did you ever apologize? All I remember is you would beat the ever-loving snot out of me when you wouldn't get your way from me and acted cute when you got something from my parents, as well as with yours."

She didn't answer. She turned around, only to get a kiss on the lips from Kiactu. Of course, it was a short-lived kiss for him. To her, it felt like the stars had lit up even brighter that night. She heard fireworks going off in the background. She wanted more, but Kiactu pulled away. "Sorry," he told her. "It was an accident."

"O...Okay," she said, looking away. Kiactu wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer, falling asleep. It took Mandy a few minutes, but as she fell asleep, only one thought ran through her head. _Maybe there is hope for us, one day._

**PRESENT DAY**

Kiactu dropped Mandy off at her school, Endsville High. He had to go to Konoha High before Principal Tsunade (he and his friend Naruto called her Baa-chan, much to her ire) counted him late. Tsunade was a cousin of his mother who got into some debt when she was around twenty, so she had to babysit him when he was four-years old. She was a nice young woman in her late thirties, who married a wealthy man named Jiraiya, who paid off her debt.

The man was a self-proclaimed Super Pervert who wrote erotic books named Icha Icha in his spare time. The man wanted Mandy to help with his research, but Kiactu had to put up a fight in order to keep her chastity. Of course, he and Jiraiya were cool on a personal note, and the perverted man let him edit some of his stories, not that he read them for real. The plot was nice, it just had too much smut for his taste.

As Kiactu got to school, he noticed Naruto standing out in the parking lot by his orange Mustang. "Couldn't ride your bike to school?" the silver-blond joked. "Nope," Naruto said. "I wish Baa-chan would let me ride my motorbike to school. It sure beats the hell out of riding this piece of junk." Kiactu took a good glance at Naruto.

He had three whisker marks on each side of his face, the sign of an accident when he was two, blond hair a lighter color than Mandy's, and amethyst eyes whose irises turned red if you pissed him off. What also occurred was the fact that every time he got pissed off, he looked like he would go feral just to kick the person who ticked him off's ass, which usually included Irwin, the kid who had a major crush on Mandy. Apparently, Naruto was the matchmaker for Kiactu and Mandy.

"Let's hurry up and get to class before Baa-chan calls us late," Naruto told him, then running into school. He was followed in by Kiactu, who had gotten his stuff out of the back of the car.

At Mandy's school, she looked out the window. In the hallway during locker break, Sperg and Mindy were kissing like they could live with no air. "How long have you two been going out?" she asked. "About ever since she broke up with Kiactu," Sperg said. He was a burly young teen with a Love Mom tattoo on his arms. (**AN: Basically, Sperg is like Will Childers from the ****Heir Trilogy**** by Cindy Williams Chima; big, but soft. Mindy is a nicer girl in this fic than that of the show to whereas she will not show violence when tempered. Well, not easily. Think of her attitude like Kim Possible**)

"Did I ever tell you that it was Kiactu who ended that relationship, not me?" Mindy asked Mandy. "It's like. . .something possessed him to tell me that he wanted to break up with me." Mandy sweatdropped. _Naruto_, she thought as she deadpanned. "Anyway, Sperg, Kiactu asked if you guys were still going to Game Night?"

"And miss out on Kiactu's sweet new Halo Reach and the tournaments he hosts?" Sperg asked. "Are you kidding me? Are Ichigo, Percy, Sora, and Naruto going to be there as well?" Mandy nodded, telling him that she may go and that Mindy should go, to which the girl had to decline. "Sorry, Mandy, but my mom said I had to get ready for a pageant today."

"Hope you win first place," Mandy gave her luck as she went on to class. She was stopped outside by Irwin, Billy, and Puddin. "Hey, sweet thang," Irwin said, blocking her way into the door. She huffed. "Hey, Irwin," she growled. "How bout you and me go on a date tonight? Afterwards, we'll go to the movies," the African American said, hiding another meaning in his sentence.

"No," she said, "I think Kiactu's would be a _bigger_ hit than what you're planning." She walked away and could swear she heard the boy growl. "Billy, Puddin, I think it's time we showed Kiactu what for," he suggested. "But I really like Kiactu," Billy said. "He hangs around us when no one else does."

"Yeah, and he helps me with homework, so count me out," Puddin told the black boy, walking away. "Billy, you coming?" The big-nosed kid nodded, following. "Hope you win your fight, Irwin." Irwin looked away. "There has to be someone out there who hates Kiactu more than me," he said to himself. "He isn't that popular."

But even he knew every girl in the school had a crush on the silver-blond hottie. There was a photo of him in every locker, except for one girl's: Pandora. The Hispanic girl had hated Kiactu ever since he played that prank on her when she was little. He tried to make up for it by getting her some diamond earrings, but she refused, until she found something that was equal enough to get him back. He accepted that, and is still waiting for the day when she pranked him back.

"What is it that you want, Irwin?" she asked. "I want to get Kiactu to stay from Mandy. Hell, I want him to stay away from any girl that tries to get into his vicinity." That remark caused Pandora to blush. "Even if it was a girl like me?" Though she may have hid it well, Pandora had a little crush on Kiactu that had dimmed a little when he pranked her, but grew even bigger once he apologized. She knew he probably wouldn't ask her out on account of Mandy basically cock-blocking his every attempt to date someone other than her. "Fine," she said. "I'll help you. As long as you can get me a few things."

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Kiactu stood outside with the rest of his friends and watched as Irwin walked up to him. "What do you want now, Irwin?" Kiactu asked. "Didn't get enough of Sperg whipping your ass the first time?" At the sound of his humiliation, Irwin frowned. It was a short frown (only a second), so only Kiactu caught it. "Nope," he said. "I was wondering when you'd let Mandy be my woman." The boy missed the frown on the other's face as he was wrapped up in his sick and twisted fantasy that Mandy would be his. "When cows flied and earthworms talked," Kiactu simply stated, opening the door to his Mercedeze. "Stay the fuck away from her, Irwin, or I'll show you just what me and the guys can do." His friends followed his example, with Naruto bumping Irwin out of the way with his shoulders.

The drive was really silent and uncomfortable. Everyone knew how Kiactu was around Irwin. Ever since the little bastard tried to rape her in junior high, Kiactu had been keeping tabs on him, beating the shit out of him when he tried to get to friendly with Mandy. Naruto was texting on his phone while Percy was trying his best to sit down. Ichigo just sat there, looking out the window like Sasuke, a depressed girl in his homeroom class. "Can you just think?" Naruto asked, breaking the silence. "In a year, we'll be seniors!" A ghost of a smile crossed Ichigo's face. "Of course," he said, turning his attention from the window. "Now, let's go play some Reach."

It took a few minutes before the quadruplet reached the house. An ocean blue car was sitting out in the yard, telling the five of them that their other two guests had arrived. They got out and walked into the house. "Let me get everything together and we can start the tournament," Kiactu told them. "Naruto, come help me lay out the snacks." His response was a grumble as Naruto reluctantly got up and walked to the kitchen to help.

Everybody had the game systems activated while Naruto and Kiactu had walked in the room with popcorn, sodas, candies, hot dogs, hamburgers, and ramen. "Wow," Sperg exclaimed, grabbing a hot dog. "You went overboard with the snacks, dude." He stuffed it in his mouth and grabbed a controller, already setting up for Noble Six. Ichigo was Jun-266, Sora was Jorge-052, Kiactu was Carter-259, Percy was Emile-239, and Mandy was Kat-320.

"Everybody understands the mission is to play until one of us dies, am I right?" Kiactu asked. "Let's do this!" Percy yelled, taking the controller and flipping it in his hand. They spent an hour trying to beat the other players, until finally, Mandy came out on top, whipping all five of the others' asses. "What?" Percy yelled, staring at the girl in astonishment.

"I. . .uh, played this game before over at my cousin's," she blushed, looking away. Sperg and Kiactu shrugged. "She always was a game freak," the latter said, forgetting about the looks of indignation that the others were giving the two. "For Hide and Seek, she hid in the closet. . ."

"That's pretty understandable," Ichigo said. "On the top shelf," Kiactu finished, glaring at the orange-haired one for interrupting. Ichigo had the decency to look away. Kiactu sighed, then got a hot dog and began to chew on it, swallowing a bite size piece before putting it down. "Okay, who's up for another round?"

**ANOTHER FEW EMBARRASSMENTS LATER**

"Twenty. . .tournaments," Sora said, his eye twitching. His mouth was twitching as well, but he knew if he laughed, he would have to deal with everyone at once, except Kiactu and Mandy. "She has won twenty tournaments, and tramped you all."

Sperg growled. "She got lucky," he said. "Dude, she fucking obliterated us like an old-fashioned Western sheriff to a bad guy. We even saw how she played," Kiactu argued. "It was like a storm had passed through and knocked all of us out."

"Well, I guess that's enough gaming for one night," the former bully said, stretching and popping his back. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "I got a ride home, so don't worry about me." Kiactu felt a chill go down his spine. He knew something was up, so he decided to speak out. "Maybe you could stay the night?" he asked, knowing Sperg would want to.

"As much as I want to," Sperg started, "I have to get home. Mindy said to call her when the game tournaments were over." With that, a light appeared in the driveway, which told the boy that his ride was here. Kiactu and the others could only watch as Sperg exited the door. "Did anyone else feel the chill those words threw out?" Sora asked.

On Saturday, Kiactu and Mandy were dressed up for something. Kiactu had on a black suit and tux while Mandy had on a strapless black dress. She put a black shawl-like jacket over the dress that covered up the sides of her chest. Her hair was pulled back and rolled into a bun. "I guess, this is it," Kiactu told her, putting a heart-shaped diamond necklace on her neck. "Where we pay our last respects to Sperg, huh?"

She nodded. "I guess. Mindy was distraught when she found out that he died." She turned around, fixing his tie for him. He felt a tear slowly fall down his cheek. Mandy noticed it too and wiped it off. "Why did he have to leave us that night? Why didn't he just stay?" he asked. She held him close to her as he wept, the tears falling off his eyes and down her dress. "Why the hell did he have to die before his time?"

"Because. . ." Mandy began. "Because he knew that something would've happened had he just stayed." Kiactu opened his eyes to look down at her. When he saw that she had tears in her eyes too, but she couldn't look at him. At the funeral, they both sat next to Mindy, who was crying and crying louder as they lowered his body into the hole.

Kiactu drove off, trying to get away from one of his best male friend's funeral. Mandy looked as the Corvette drove off, only one place where he could go stuck in her head. "Where is he going?" asked Naruto, who was watching the boy throughout the funeral. "Don't you feel anything?" Ichigo asked. "One of the crew just died and you aren't showing remorse."

"If you do remember, my uncle was killed by some really emo kid," the blonde answered. "I can't believe you guys forgot." Ichigo looked sheepish. "Sorry, Naruto," he apologized. "It's kinda easy to forget the self-proclaimed SUPER PERVERT."

At a lake not that far off, Kiactu was still dressed up in his clothing at the funeral, it's just that his shirt wasn't tucked and his tie was undone. His jacket was undone and he seemed to be spaced out, obviously thinking about how he was responsible for Sperg's death.

"I should've made him stay," he said. "It's my fault that he's dead." With that, he threw a stone, watching it skip across the water's surface. "It should've been me that died, not him. I should've went with him and maybe I would've died alongside him." With every word, he began to walk towards the water, going deeper and deeper. "Maybe . . . If I die . . . I can finally apologize to him." He had gone past the mouth and was still going deeper when all of a sudden, a voice rang out. "KIACTU!" Mandy yelled. She was watching as her best childhood friend tried to commit suicide. She ran into the river, taking Kiactu into her arms and keeping him close to her. She swam out of there, bringing both of them to the shore.

The girl then dragged her secret crush back onto the shore. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU HAD DIED?" the girl asked. "I WOULD'VE HAD TO DATE IRWIN! DO YOU WANT ME TO BE MRS. (Whatever the hell Irwin's last name is. They don't say it in canon, in fact, no one has a real name in the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, except Grim, whose been named Grim _Reaper_)? PLUS, I WOULD'VE LOST THE BEST FRIEND I HAD EVER HAD."

Kiactu didn't say anything until that last sentence opened his eyes. "Best friend?" he asked. "Kiactu, if I had never met you, I would be the girl that no one wanted to talk to," Mandy explained. "Nobody would've wanted to play with me, except Billy, and I would've been miserable and scary to all of those that didn't know me. I shudder to think what I would be like if I had never met you." (**AN: Basically Canon!Mandy**)

"You were my first friend. My first . . ." Mandy started. "I can't go on keeping my feelings covered up. Kiactu, ever since I've met you, I've felt something for you. Every time our parents bring up the subject of us getting married, I think about what would happen if we did." Kiactu stayed silent, thinking about what she was saying. "I can't tell you how many times I have fantasized about you and I consummating our love. When you dated Mindy, I remember the jealousy I felt for her, how much I wished that it was my lips that you were kissing."

Kiactu just sat there and listened. He could tell that Mandy was crying to herself, but he couldn't face the girl. When she turned around, she didn't notice her crush stand up and wrapping his arms around her until she felt him squeeze her. "I didn't realize that if I had died, there would'nt be anyone to hang around you, Mandy," he cooed, turning her around. She stared into his eyes as he inched closer. Kiactu's lips touched hers, nipping at her bottom lip. She began to feel her body heat up as she felt him caress her back before running his fingers lower to rest on her butt.

She felt a spark go off between her and Kiactu, so she deepened the kiss by pulling his head closer. The kiss began to grow more passionate as Kiactu licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complied, opening up as Kiactu kneaded her ass through her dress. He then began to grab the fabric, pulling it up. He grabbed a handful of the flesh, not expecting it to be uncovered. "So . . . Going commando?" the boy smirked.

"No," she said. "I wore a thong." Kiactu stepped back, noticing that it was his favorite color: red. "We have to go. After all, they must be worried sick about the both of us."

"Maybe we could pick this up when we're alone and no one is trying to look for us," Mandy suggested. Kiactu nodded. "First, could you take me home? I had to walk all the way here and you won't believe the trouble I had to do in order to not get into the car with Irwin." Kiactu smiled, grateful to have a friend like Mandy. Er. . . girlfriend like Mandy.

At first, the ride home felt a little awkward before Kiactu then realized something. "You've had a crush on me ever since we were little, haven't you?" Mandy blushed before looking away and Kiactu got his answer as a smirk found its way onto his face. "Sh-shut up!" she said as her face grew even redder. The atmosphere then began to grow tense as her mood grew depressed. "Just seeing you with another chick made a little bit of my heart break, until I was the girl in your arms not even a moment ago." Kiactu looked back at the road before a hand gripped hers. "I promise upon my immortal oath as a man, I wish to be the one guy that walks with you down that aisle, who takes you to the beach on a honeymoon, to be at you in the hospital when you give birth to our child, and to be with you when one, or both, of us kick the bucket."

A smile was seen on Mandy's face as she kissed Kiactu on the cheek. "Well, we'll see."

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

True to his word, Kiactu did end up marrying Mandy and she loved where they went to honeymoon. He made his promise to her that when they were grown-ups, they would have a kid, starting that night.

**LEMON START (IF YOU ARE 14 AND UNDER, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SEE THIS LEMON, NOR THE LIME UP TOP)**

Kiactu laid Mandy on the bed as he crawled over her, kissing on her neck and leaving several marks on it. He then reached back up before kissing her on her lips as she traced his pecks, then his abs, before going back to his pectorals again. She wanted him to raise his arms so that she could feel them for real by taking off his shirt, to which he complied.

Mandy wanted a taste of his sweat, so she leaned forward and licked the side of his neck, before relishing in its taste. While doing that, Kiactu grabbed the zipper to her dress, pulling it down and off the girl. She let it fall off of her onto her lap, exposing her 34-D cup breasts to him. A smile filled his face and Mandy blushed, feeling embarrassed about her breast size.

"They're too big, aren't they?" she asked. "Maybe I should just get them seen about." A kiss on her lips was his answer. "Don't change anything about you," he ordered. "Not your hair, not your eyes, not your legs, and definitely not your breasts! I love you just the way you are and didn't realize that until the funeral." With that, he kissed her again before moving down to the right nipple.

He pulled it into his mouth and suckled on it until the blood rushed up into the nipple. He then slowly nipped on it, slowly pulling it as his hands played with her moist netherlips. Mandy groaned as the boy switched nipples with an audible POP! As he was done suckling on the girl's nipple, a hand slid its way up her body before reaching Kiactu's mouth.

The boy then put it in his mouth, savoring the taste of his new wife. He then trailed his tongues down her body before admiring the way that she shaved her pubic hair in the shape of his name, written in cursive. _Must've done that the night before. There's no way that _His thought was abruptly interrupted curtesy of a slap across the head. "OW! MOOD-KILLER!" he said, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I'm sorry," Mandy said. "You were just so zoned, I thought you would forget about it."

"Never," Kiactu said, kissing her to reassure the girl. "I would never forget about this moment." He then looked closely at her pink labia, taking his tongue out expertly and licking her outer lips. Her moans filled the air around them as he put his lips around Mandy's clit and sucked hard, making her moisten up before entering his index finger up to the knuckle. He twisted it inside back and forth, feeling as her insides tightened around his digit. The girl began to shiver as Kiactu began to pull it back out, coating his fingers in more juice, before ramming it back in. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mandy screamed as her orgasm hit.

"Okay," she gasped. "I'm. . . ready. . ." Kiactu quickly undressed, showing the girl his eight-inch long member before rubbing it up and down her slit and collecting her juices on the tip. He then positioned it at her hole before slowly entering into her body. The woman clenched her teeth together as his girth began to enter her most sacred place. He stopped as he had felt her barrier. "Okay, this is going to hurt for a minute," Kiactu warned Mandy, who nodded before digging her fingers into his back. The young man then pulled back before ramming into her. Mandy closed her eyes as the pain drove into her body. Her fingernails left scratches that drew blood down his back and he gritted his teeth, knowing that the pain was much greater for her than it was for him.

A tear could be seen sliding down her cheek and he kissed it away as he waited for her to give him a signal. A few minutes later, he felt her hips moving, giving him the chance to pull out to the tip and thrust back into the sheath that was hers and now his. Kiactu kissed her all while they were going at it, thrusting his tongue into her upper mouth while his sword plunged her lower one.

He got deeper with every stroke, going so far as to go into the girl's womb. Mandy's hands began scratching his back, leaving long bloody bruises on his back. It took Kiactu a few times before he puntured her womb. His lover screamed as she felt the boy begin to swell up before releasing into the cavity, filling it up with his thick, white baby batter. She had came as well, kissing the boy as he kissed her back.

**LEMON END**

"I love you, Mandy Maheem," Kiactu told his newlywed wife. "And I love you, Kiactu Maheem," was her response. Mandy wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed him, letting sleep take over her. Nine months later, Mandy was holding Kiactu's hand, squeezing it and breaking quite a few bones. "Gah!" the young man said. "You're. . . breaking. . . my arm!"

"Goddamit! When I get out of this, I'm going to rip your dick off and stuff it down your throat!" Mandy yelled. "**Balls and all!**" Kiactu tried to smile, but the pain going through his arm caused that to falter as Mandy began to push again, squeezing even harder. Once they heard crying, Mandy pushed one final time, bringing their little bundle of joy into the world.

Kiactu was taken off to get his hand in splints while Mandy rested, going to sleep. After her husband had gotten his hand seen about, he smiled after walking back in the room. On the bed asleep, was the baby girl and her mother, fast asleep. He carefully brushed a strand of Mandy's hair that had fallen out of place away from her eyes before kissing her on the forehead. "You did it," he whispered in her ear as Mandy smiled. "You really did it." The new mother's eyes began to open and she smiled up at the boy. "Of course," she agreed. "It was because I had you. Even though I feel bad saying this, but I'm glad that Sperg had died. It brought us closer to one another. And we have a new person to add to our family." They shared a kiss before looking down at their daughter, who had opened her eyes for the first time.

It felt weird for Kiactu to be on the opposite side of his line of sight, because the girl's eyes. . . were the same shade as his. He smiled before picking the girl up. "Hey, there," he cooed, giving the girl his finger to play with. She grabbed it and held on tight, not even looking at it before yawning. "Well?" Mandy asked. "What are we going to name her?" Kiactu had to think about it.

"Fiore Maheem," he answered. "I like that, don't you?" Mandy nodded, looking at her little girl. "Alright then, Fiore it is," she answered.

_Rough around the edges  
>This is my wild forest flower<br>Short and slender with long blonde hair  
>This is my wild forest flower<br>A loving heart that goes beyond what I can see  
>This is my wild forest flower<em>

_I want to hold my flower in my hands  
>Wondering why she holds back and refuses to stand<br>I water it every now and then to watch it grow  
>But it takes too long because it's a little slow<br>So I wait patiently for the flower to begin to rise  
>Even though I can still hear the weeping willows cries<em>

_Firm and hard headed but with a loving touch  
>This is my wild forest flower<br>Always hiding and always scared like a little child  
>This is my wild forest flower<br>The only one im willing to be with anymore  
>This is my wild forest flower<em>

_A darkened hush rises in the sky above my flower  
>The roots slowly exposing themselves out of fear<br>A forest fire begins in the distance soon to consume it  
>The fire rages ready to consume the small thing in power<br>This little bitty flower that I love and hold so dear  
>But I laugh because I know how this fire got lit<em>

**STORY END**

KLK: Poem by Brandon Aeling. From Poethunter. So, this is my very first time typing a lemon, since the first lemon I ever have done was a Naruto/AsunaKagurazaki lemon in eleventh grade. Then I tried my luck with a Kiactu/Tsunade lemon. Again, this is a spin-off fic for a fanfiction that I'm thinking about involving the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. So be ready for that. It's up to your imagination what happened with the other characters, though. Kiactu (This fic's Kiactu) and Mandy raise Fiore up and have another kid named James. They eventually grow old together and enjoy watching their grandkids until they pass on at the same time of day. So, you know that I'm done with this fic. Please review my Percy Jackson KoP fic as well. If I get at least one good review, I will keep adding on until I get to the end of the book. And as I told Uzumaki Crossover, I will let Bianca DiAngelo live.


End file.
